The present invention relates to an umbrella support construction and more particularly to an umbrella support construction which provides a stable support for heavy umbrellas such as garden umbrellas.
It is known in the art to provide an umbrella support construction which includes a weighted base filled with water, sand or the like. It is further known in the art to provide a central insert for the base which includes means capable of securing the insert to the umbrella pole.
In providing a support construction for heavy umbrellas, such as garden umbrellas, it is desirable to insure that in a heavy uplift, the wind will not be able to lift either the umbrella or any part of the support construction such as the insert, out of the base.
It is further desirable when providing an umbrella support construction for heavy umbrellas to make the construction as easily portable as possible.
Additionally, in umbrella support constructions which include a water-filled base, it is desirable to construct the base so that damage is prevented if the water retained within the base freezes and expands.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an umbrella support construction which is secure in all weather conditions and which prevents both the umbrella held therein and any part of the construction itself from being pulled out of the base of the construction in a heavy uplift.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an umbrella support construction which is easily portable.
Yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of such an umbrella support construction which permits the water retained therein to expand upon freezing without damaging the base.
An additional object of the present invention is the provision of such an umbrella support construction which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.